


Just A Ghost

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying away is harder than Tamsin thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Ghost

It was another long day, Tamsin slid into her truck, giving a deep sigh and closing her eyes. How long was she going to keep moving around just to escape Bo? She needed to let go of her. She went back to Dyson and Tamsin could tell is was going to be something permanent this time. 

But behind her closed eyes, she could see Bo's brown eyes as clear as day. It made her eyes pop open immediately and she slammed her palms against the steering wheel in frustration. It had been a year, and Bo haunted Tamsin like a vengeful ghost, making sure that every moment was painful for her. But she knew it wasn't Bo's fault at all. It was hers entirely because she had bonded with Bo involuntarily. Bo wasn't aware, and it was too late for Tamsin to explain to Bo what the Warrior's Bond meant to a Valkyrie. But she was also aware of the bond Dyson had made with Bo. That whole 'wolves-mate-for-life' shit. He was in the same situation as her and they both understood the pain.

But it still didn't help, it left either one with out Bo, especially when the both of them were bonded but also addicted to Bo's unique love that she had shown each of them in their time they spent with Bo. But Tamsin felt like her connection with Bo was a lot stronger than anything that she had ever experienced, stronger than a damn wolf bond that attached Dyson to Bo at the hip.

As a result, Tamsin angrily started the engine, throwing the truck into gear and kicking up dirt as her tires spun in place before they caught, throwing Tamsin back into her seat. But she just gritted her teeth as she drove without caution through traffic and lights, her knuckles turning white as she held onto the steering wheel with a death grip. She didn’t have time to think about how Bo wasn’t near her, she needed to take her aggression out on the suspect. 

She felt a Valkyrie instinct in her rise, determined to track down the criminal. It was just natural talent that she was able to find someone easily. Criminals, victims, soul-mates, you name it and she could find it. It was a curse and a gift, since she was always going to find Bo somehow. Whether it was fate or not. She knew they were destined to be near each other. And she hated that…especially with the wolf around now….

**Author's Note:**

> well I feel bad for not uploading as often as I was before. Sorry. :/


End file.
